Kralahome
Kralahome is a character, a monarch and the main antagonist from the 1999 animated film, The King and I. He is voiced by the late Ian Richardson. Background Description Development Voice Characterization Personality The Kralahome is the Prime Minister of Siam and a very powerful advisor, sorcerer and a diplomatic figure. Also, describing his personality, he is evil, treacherous, villainous and antagonistic (towards Anna). Plans He has designs to taking over the rule of Siam. Under his rule, things would have been backwards, not forwards. The people would be ruled by superstition and fear, just the kind of atmosphere that makes people fall prey to his dangerous sorcery. But he first get rid of King Mongkut by overthrowing him. His plan is to prove to the British that King Mongkut is a barbarian and should be removed from the throne. Someone more in touch with what the people really need should be put in his place, someone like him. Physical appearance Kralahome is an slender and muscular man with tan skin, black hair, thin eyebrows, hazel eyes, and has one earring in his right ear. He wears an crimson-red long-sleeved shirt with a blue stylized medallion with gold edging, black pants, and brown sandals. For the film's climax where Kralahome plans to kill the king, He wears a black tuxedo jacket, white dress shirt with an red dickey, red waistband, black pants and brown sandals. For his different attire when he is forced to clean up elephant litter, he now wears a straw hat, dark blue tunic, and brown sandals. Powers and abilities He is also the Royal Astrologer and possesses the power to create powerful and nightmarish telekinetic illusions that prey on the fears of his enemies. Role in the film Kralahome is an evil sorcerer whose main goal and plan is to become king of Siam by overthrowing King Mongkut by sabotaging his reputation a good leader. He believes if harm is done to Anna Leonowens, Louis, Tuptim, and Prince Chulalongkorn then King Mongkut would be considered to be a horrible person and that he would be eliminated from the throne. He could then proceed take over the kingdom and rule it for himself. Master Little does not feel appreciative of Kralahome as his henchman, hence calling him "stingy" by not sharing the wealth when he becomes king. Kralahome has the power to create illusions with the help of a magical gong that can see all as sort of like a crystal ball and mind powers. Towards the climax of the film, Kralahome is foiled by Anna's partner, Sir Edward along with the guards for trying to kill King Mongkut, and his plans were uncovered. After he was arrested, his punishment would be permanently working the elephant stables by cleaning their dung with master Little as his boss. He then gets beaten up by Master Little after getting angry about his last tooth falling out. Other appearances Games ''The King and I Animated Thinking Adventure Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Differences from the source material There were several differences between his role in the 1999 film and the original ''Anna and the King of Siam and the 1951 musical: *Kralahome appears in the original Rodgers and Hammerstein musical and associated adaptations thereof, but not as a villain; at most, he is mildly antagonistic toward Anna due to cultural differences. *Throughout the climax, The Kralahome's clothing can sometimes change between the shots. *He says he hates Pets but ironically he has a pet Chameleon. External Links *Kralahome on Richard Rich Wiki Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:The King and I Category:The King and I characters Category:Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Foiled characters Category:Those arrested Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Magic users Category:Wizards Category:Overtakers Category:Main antagonists Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Warner Bros. villains Category:Nobility Category:Royalty Category:Historical characters Category:Thai characters Category:Asian characters Category:Rich Animation Studios characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Iconic characters